Blood viscosity can be a powerful diagnostic tool for early detections of cancer, heart disease, peripheral arterial disease, abnormal hemoglobin, or some immunological disorders. However, the viscometers available commercially are not suitable for routine measurements of blood viscosity. These viscometers require a large amount of sample, the operational procedures are not simple, and the sample container must be cleaned after each use. It is proposed to construct of prototype "disposable" viscometer suitable for routine measurements of blood viscosity. The proposed "disposable" viscometer will be the first of its kind. Such a viscometer is expected to contribute to widespread use of blood viscosity as a tool for early diagnosis of life-threatening diseases.